


There's no one there

by nozoelis



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, character's study, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 14:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Eileen doesn't pray at night anymore because there's no one left to pray for.





	There's no one there

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i'm mag! i tried to translate my own fic (same name) from spanish to english and this was born! The translation is pretty shitty and I couldn't convey the original message as accurate as I'd like to, but anyways ;_; I hope you still like it! If you did, I may translate some more?
> 
> Not beta-read! >_<

* * *

  1. **there's a difference between having no one because you've chosen it and having no one because everyone has been taken away.**

Eileen doesn't pray anymore, it's been years since she last did. She never truly liked the idea of asking a superior entity to protect her family, but her parents were so strict when it came to praying that she feared that, if she didn't pray, beasts would break into their house and they would kill her family because of her. There are nights -the few ones when she still dreams- in which a nightmare where a beast breaks into her house wakes her up in the middle of the night, covered in tears and a cold sweat. Then, in the darkness, she would pray. She doesn't anymore, the idea of it making her laugh. There's no one left to pray for.

She doesn't hunt beasts anymore. Eileen once did, as everyone. She believes everyone have their own reasons. Surviving, pleasure, obligation. Name it as you want; the result was the same. It doesn't matter the reason, by the end of the night every hunter was the same thing: a killer who could survive one more day. There's no room for moral or religion in a place like this, people only think of the same thing: being able to see the next dawn.

At the beginning she couldn't help but puke every time she went out to the streets, which reeked of death and blood; but now she doesn't feel anything. She walks down the streets in silence, the few sane people left are inside their houses and they don't leave unless they don't have other option. Eileen sighs, asking herself how a Yharnam without beasts nor the Old Blood would have been. Just a normal city. She kicks the skull of a dead beast lying on the street almost with repulsion.

No, she doesn't hunt those things anymore. There are people responsible for it after all. But who is responsible for hunting those who have become _human _beasts, those who hunt because they find pleasure in being covered with beasts' blood? That's where she comes. She knows all the hunters left still alive and she watches over them. She knows there's no place for mercy or piety, that it doesn't matter if they are acquaintances or not, if they have a family or live alone - the punishment is the same one for everyone. In a world like this, forgiveness does not exist.

Eileen has killed her own mates, friends even, people she loved. She cried their loss, as much as she tried to think it was her duty to do this. But she doesn't cry anymore and she asks herself if she's capable of feeling something inside aside from a terryfing emptiness, but finds no answer. If she only thinks of her job, her existence doesn't hurt as much. She doesn't know if she should feel happy everytime she sees the sun entering through her window.

Whenever she can, Eileen talks with those who are still sane. Henryk, Gascoigne and Djura are the ones who have been the most time around. She smiles everytime she remembers them, feeling they are the only thing left she has in this dirty place full of death. Between laughs they talk about what's been going on and their hunts. Sometimes Gascoigne talks about his family and Eileen feels a jealous prick in her chest. If things had been different she would have wanted to have a family: marry a man, being a mother, having a normal life. But she's not allowed to dream, is she? At least one of them could be happy somehow.

Day after day Eileen sees how Gascoigne loses himself to the beasthood, how Henryk's days are numbered, how Djura leaves less and less Old Yharnam. Eileen is not willing to admit it, but she knows she will be all alone soon, that she's losing everyone she cared about without being able to stop it. That's the fate of that forgotten goddamn city, to be a witness of its own downfall.

Coming back home, she cannot help but think that if there's something else after this miserable existance or if all of them are condemned to hell for all their past sins, as if their fate was written the very exact day they were born. Hopefully, once she dies, everyone she ever loved will be waiting for her in a better place than this.

When Eileen comes home, she doesn't take off her boots, it's been long since she last felt home. Yharnman harbours no life anymore.


End file.
